Little Angel Go Away
by Mini Nephthys
Summary: Gatou summoned an Ultimate One, this time of Venus.  Angel Notes x Fate/EXTRA.
1. Chapter 1

Shinji's first opponent is a raving madman, and he listens to about one nanosecond of his ramblings before tuning him out. He's marginally more interested in the opposing servant, a pretty blond girl with white wings.

"Your name's Shinji, right?" she asks him in the arena while her Master is still talking. "I'm, well I'm not supposed to tell you my name, but otherwise I would to be polite. Nice to meet you."

He raises an eyebrow and glances at Rider, who shrugs. "Nice to meet you two. Sorry that you had such bad luck to get matched up with me in your first round." He smiles in a hopefully sympathetic fashion, though all of his smiles usually end up looking smug.

"Oh, it's okay," she answers. "I believe you when you say you'll win, more than I believe him when he says I'm... whatever he's saying I am. Can you tell?"

Shinji listens to Gatou rant for a few more seconds before shaking his head. "Can't understand a word."

"I can't either..." She sighs, and turns to Rider. "Oh, it's nice to meet you too, I didn't mean to exclude you from the conversation. Do you get along with your Master well?"

Oh god, here it comes.

Rider reaches over to ruffle his hair, ignoring all his attempts to bat her away. "Yeah, he's a smart kid. Egotistical, but otherwise he wouldn't be very interesting to get summoned to. I'm looking forward to seeing how far the two of us can go."

Their opponent smiles and flutters her wings a little. "I'm really glad to hear that! It'd be better to lose to someone worthwhile, isn't it? That's how people think?"

Shinji finally manages to shove Rider off and composes himself. "Of course it is."

"Thank you for telling me." She listens to her Master for a second. "...I think we're going training in the arena now. If you want to fight us now it'll only be three rounds."

He waves his hand dismissively. "We might as well let you think you have a chance. The way you are now we'd demolish you in one round." After all, they can't even talk in the same conversation, let alone understand each other. He's just being fair.

"Okay. It was nice to meet you, Shinji, Shinji's Servant." She waves, before heading off with her Master into the arena.

A feeling of dread is starting to settle into the back of his mind. He ignores it. They're just amateurs suitable for an enemy in the first round. How that guy got past the preliminaries is amazing, frankly.

"Shinji, aren't you forgetting that you promised me more treasure in the arena today?"

Oh yeah. He'd better hack that in if he doesn't want to deal with her complaining. Of course, he can grumble a little himself while he's doing it...

They run into each other a few more times during the week. Every time, the Servant does most of the coherent talking for the pair and asks them how they're doing, if they like the scenery here, et cetera. She's not bad to talk to compared to her Master or Rider, as she never tries to make fun of him. It's too bad she's an enemy.

He never does get around to trying to figure out what hero she is.

The elimination match arrives. Both of the pairs have their cipher keys, and both of them ride the elevator down.

"...hi, Shinji." The enemy Servant is a little more subdued. "Do you think he'll really die if he loses? My Master."

"Nah, of course not. That old priest is just an NPC, they all talk doom and gloom if you mess up. It's just a game," he reassures her. "You can throw the match if you want, he'll be fine."

"I really can't do that," she answers, with a slightly forced laugh. "You know, right?"

"Sure you can, you just don't fight-"

"I can't, because I'm a Berserker."

Shinji takes in her appearance again. Long blond hair, white dress, angelic white wings. "...Seriously?"

She nods. "Even if it were okay for me to do that, I still don't have control on the battlefield. So I don't think I can forfeit. I'm sorry."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway." Even if it is weird. A pretty blond angel Berserker, huh. "I'll still defeat you, you just won't get to share any of the profits with me. It's your loss." The elevator reaches the bottom, and Shinji heads out, missing her reply.

They face off in a sunken ship. He's about to say something badass when the sky starts rumbling and a shadow comes over them. Something ibig, very, very big, too big to identify, is in the digital sky.

He's about to ask Berserker when he sees her body there has gone still and silent, with not even a hint of breath.

...Okay. This will be weird.

The objective of this fight is to beat up the real body. The angels that come down are a distraction and just minions that are keeping Rider from Berserker's body. If she can get past the minions, then she'll be good.

The problem is that there are huge numbers of them, seemingly endless, and all strong enough to pose a problem. One opponent she can deal with, but three at a time for every round is bad, and even if she defeats one another will come to take its place, clawing and tearing. Even if her Noble Phantasm can injure all of them at once, more will appear. This mindless attack is suited for the Berserker class.

All the while, the shell of original Servant stands motionless, not reacting to the defeat of an angel or to the moment that Rider falls.

It's only when the red wall splits the battlefield in half and the shadow looming over them disappears that he sees her look up with tear-filled eyes, but by then it's too late.

Shinji dies screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

"I carry the will of god! Your fate in being paired with me has cut your life short. How pitiable-"

"Hey, um, Master? The will of god is that you leave us alone for awhile. I need to, ummmm, personally deliver my sentence?" the Servant suggests hesitantly. "Is that okay?"

The Master, Monji Gatou, bows to his Servant. "Your will will be served, Kami-sama, and your desires made law." His Servant makes a shooing motion, and Gatou heads down the hallway.

She breathes a small sigh of relief, then turns back to them. "You're Dan, right? And you're, I guess I call you Dan's Servant or something, since I don't know what else... If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?" Before Archer can answer 'of course not', she goes on, "I'm a Berserker-class. You can call me that, since I'm not supposed to give out my actual name."

"She could be lying. I'm just saying that, based on the fact that she's not completely raving mad right now," Archer warns, since it seems so obvious that Dan will have trouble understanding it.

'Berserker' shakes her head. "I'm not lying! I know it sounds bad that I can talk and am still a Berserker, but my summoning is kind of weird... You don't have to tell me anything because I can't prove anything. I'm sorry."

"...you're definitely going to fall for the pity act, aren't you, Master?" Archer crosses his arms. "Man, I hate getting the 'nice' opponents..."

"Hush, Archer." Dan gives him a stern look, then turns back to Berserker. "Did you wish to speak to us about something?"

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot when I was deciding what to call you." Her expression is downcast now. "You know that you'll die if you lose, right? My last opponent didn't. It was... it was hard for me."

Archer still doesn't believe the pity act, but he knows that Dan's falling for it. "Of course we know that. It's only mentioned every time we talk to that old priest or anyone else."

"Oh, good. I guess that'll make things easier, a little?" She smiles a little hesitantly. "I guess I don't have the right to ask you if you think you'll win against me."

"I'm afraid not." Good, Dan's not completely stupid. Points for his Master.

"Well, that's all I can really talk about now. I'll see you later, Dan, Archer." With her wings fluttering behind her, Berserker heads off, following the direction Gatou headed.

Archer sets up traps in the arena. The Master is definitely the weaker of the pair: he can tell that much just by being in Berserker's presence for a moment, even if he has no idea what she can do or even if she's telling the truth about her class. Luckily, if he takes out her Master, he doesn't have to find out.

His tree gets disabled. Okay, that's not a big problem. She moves faster than he expected, but he forgot to account for the whole 'wings equal flying' part. Which was frankly stupid of him and he'll do better next time.

Her Master's pretty limber, too. He makes it out after being shot, and after that it's all Master lectures and Command Spells and a big pain in the ass.

Berserker follows them when they leave the nurse's office. Archer's not really in a mood to talk, so he sits back and watches her and Dan.

"I'm sorry you took a penalty and used a Command Spell for me and my Master's sake," she tells him. "Is there anything I can do? I already told you my class, and by now you know that I'm not actually a god or whatever my Master is calling me..."

Dan shakes his head. "I have no need of repayment for acting properly."

"But I wish I could do something." She looks around the hallway and thinks. "Um, there has to be something. I know I'm not supposed to give out my identity, and it wouldn't mean much to you, but isn't that girl in the hallway there doing divinations? If I gave you something of mine," and here she plucks one of her feathers off her back and hands it to him, "you could see a little and be better prepared? Maybe that would make up for it."

Dan accepts the feather, which does not sting, poison, or burn him. Archer will still have to talk to him about candy from strangers later. "Thank you, Berserker."

"You're welcome." Berserker turns to go, then says something weird. "I hope you win."

She leaves. Dan and Archer look at each other, then shrug and go to the girl in the hallway.

That girl's name is Rani VIII. "The Servant that this came from... I'm concerned if it might be my opponent. I shall divine the nature of this Servant as best I can," she tells them, asking for nothing else but the feather. She focuses intensely, murmuring to herself, over and over again, then opens her eyes again. "...I cannot see."

Archer sighs. "So it's a dead end. Great."

She holds up a hand to stop him. "The fact that I cannot is inherently meaningful. The nature of this Servant is opposed to the human life that I would normally view from a piece of their being. In other words, something alien to humanity, more so than a spirit or demon would be." She nods her head. "Thank you for bringing this to me. I hope that it helps you."

Dan nods back, though Archer can't see how this is at all practical knowledge.

"-the will of god is that you shush, okay? I'm not feeling very well." Berserker looks even more downcast on the elevator, and nearly crumples on the battlefield. Archer would be pleased by this if he wasn't realizing how completely doomed he is by the looming shadow and swarms of angels.

There's just no way. He tries, but he just can't deal with an endless army by himself. Not in a straight battle like this.

His Master comes to stand by his side as they both disappear, resting a hand on his shoulder. Archer guesses that that's a comfort, when all is said and done. And it is said and done.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice and Alice feel bad for the people they've been matched with this time. The first time they see them, they're arguing. Alice and Alice sit down and watch the fight.

The pretty lady flaps her pretty wings and says, "You made me kill four people, and I don't want to kill any. I've never wanted to kill any. And now it's going to be six. And eight. When are we allowed to stop?"

The man spreads his arms and beams like she said something nice to him. "Ah, most pure and gentle god, how your kindness must pain you! And yet how awesome is your destruction!"

"I don't want my destruction to be awesome! I don't have a choice, but if I did...!" She huffs, and comes to sit by Alice. "I'm not going to talk to you anymore. I'm going to talk to the people we're fighting against."

Gatou shrugs and goes to sit by the other Alice. "Then I will also speak with the unfortunate and spread your word."

Alice and Alice look at each other, confused, before turning to their opponents.

"What's all the fighting for?" "What's making her so angry?" they ask the pair.

The pretty lady sighs. "He doesn't understand me. He understands what I am but not what it means and who it makes me. I don't understand him, either."

"Trouble yourself not a bit over it, child." He pats Alice on the head roughly. "The ways of my god are mysterious to all but her chosen speaker."

"Alice doesn't like mysterious things." "Things Alice can't understand are no good." "But Alice understands a lot more than people think." "What are you?"

The Servant smiles sadly. "He's right when he says that I'm partly kind and partly not. But the part of me that thinks is all kindness, and it hurts to watch the other part hurt people. I wish he'd stop making me do that."

Gatou shakes his head. "My god is equal in her blessings and curses, her creation and her destruction. Absolute is her mercy and absolute is her rage! No hypocrisy exists in the one who encompasses all in life and death."

Alice and Alice decide that the man makes less sense than they do (to other people, of course; they make perfect sense to each other), and they mostly focus on the lady. "You're half and half to make one?" "Alice is one and one to be one." "It's much neater."

"That's how I was summoned," the Servant answers with a nod. "Half a true Berserker and half not. So, he's right when he says I have two parts to me. I'd rather be like you, though. Then I'd be whole, and I'd have more company, and maybe I would have choices."

They smile brightly at that. "Everyone should be more like Alice. We're lucky to have each other."

She pats Alice on the head. It's much gentler than her Master's touch. "I'm really sorry about this. I can't control what I do in battle, but it'll be painful if I win." She says 'if' like it really means 'when'.

They stand up and brush off their skirts. "We've got to go now, lady." "We'll play with you two later, okay?"

"My god has no time for-"

"Your god has time for games," she interrupts, glancing crossly at him for a moment before she turns back and her expression turns more gentle. "I'll play with you two, okay? As long as I can."

When they're in the Arena next time and the pair are approaching them, Alice turns to Alice and asks, "Maybe we should bring our friend to play, too?"

"That's a good idea," Alice answers. "He'd really like to play with them." She focuses, and their friend comes out from wherever Alice hides him.

Other people got scared when their friend came. They ran away and hid and didn't want to play at all. The man here doesn't look scared of the Jabberwock at all, and the pretty lady just shakes her head.

Alice didn't expect her to call her friends too, but she has a lot of them, and they play too hard and break Alice's friend into tiny pieces. Both Alices stare like they can't believe it.

"That's... that's not fair!" Alice glares at the two people who she doesn't like as much any more. "That's not fair at all if you win too fast! Alice, tell them-"

When she looks over at Alice, she's surprised by how serious Alice looks. "We should run now, Alice," she says, staring up at the shadow that hasn't left yet and all the people that aren't gone.

"Aww..." But still, Alice and Alice disappear before the lady's friends get at them.

They set up the Nameless Forest the next time the lady and her Master come in. Then they run as fast as they can. Tag is no fun if they don't give it their all, and besides, the Master looks awfully mad now that he doesn't know his name.

"Flying is cheating!" they call back behind them.

So the lady stops flying, but she still catches them in a corner. Her Master comes in afterwards, and he still looks mad even though he won. "God, strike down those who would harm your faithful!"

The lady looks more frightened than they ever did. "I don't want to strike dow-"

She gets really quiet, and her friends come back, and the Master starts laughing even louder.

But it's okay, because, because she only needs to last a short time before the system will stop all the fighting until the Elimination Battle, right? And Alice is the best, so Alice will definitely be able to deal with it.

Alice doesn't. When the system does intervene it's to put a wall between Alice and Alice and the lady's friends that are tearing Alice apart.

Alice holds Alice's hand so she won't feel alone when she disappears, not either of them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Help me, help me."

The angel appears to Rani in a flurry of feathers at the very beginning of the fourth week. "You're smart, right? You know things nobody else knows. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to be here anymore, but if I ask someone to attack me normally, it'll trigger a fight and I'll go berserk. Please help me," she pleads. "I'll do anything."

Rani's opponent for this week is not as much of a threat as the one who cannot be seen and who has defeated all of her enemies while trying not to. She nods her head. "I will do as much as I can for you. But, I alone cannot help you."

The Berserker twists her hands together. "Then, what should we do? I don't know how..."

"Come with me," Rani says calmly. The angel follows her without hesitation as she leads her up to the roof.

Rin looks over at their approach and is immediately on guard, then relaxes a little when Rani says, "She's seeking someone who can defeat her. I cannot do it alone."

"No wonder you can't. I've heard some of the stories and you're an insanely powerful Servant, probably the most powerful one here." She frowns at the Berserker, who looks ashamed, before turning to Rani. "You want my help?"

"Yes." Rani looks her straight in the eye. "For the moment, we are not enemies, but people with a common goal. She seeks release from her task of killing. I seek a way to survive in this battle as well as the ability to help someone suffering; you want the same."

Rin sighs. "When you put it that way... Stay here for a couple minutes, okay?" She disappears down the stairway to the school.

A few minutes later, she returns, with a brown-haired student at her side. "I already filled Hakuno in on all the details, so you don't have to repeat them to her," Rin mentions with a dismissive wave of her hand. "As much as I'd like to think just me would be enough to make the difference, you and I together couldn't beat that thing- sorry, couldn't beat you."

"That's okay. You can call me whatever you want," Berserker answers, smiling slightly. "Thank you all so, so much."

"Who's your opponent for this week?" Hakuno asks with her usual stoic expression.

"Hm? Someone named Leo Harway. He didn't seem that interesting or like he had a really powerful Servant," Berserker replies, then looks over at the suddenly laughing Rin. "Something's funny?"

"Man, I want to see his face when he goes up against you..." Rin chuckles a few more times before composing herself. "But I guess it's not worth it. His plans for the world are only slightly better than wiping out all of humanity, but they're still slightly better. And that's your Master's wish, right, Type-Venus?"

She nods. "I'm not sure if he doesn't know that that's what summoning me would do, or if he just doesn't care. Either way, I don't want him to win. We can't let him."

"Have you tried just killing him?" Rin asks. "I know you don't want to, but it's the easiest way."

Type-Venus nods. "I thought of that already. He used a Command Spell. Even against his god he has a tiny bit of self-preservation. He thinks it was a test."

"A Command Spell..." Hakuno thinks for a moment. "That reminds me. I saw a way to interfere with another battle, but Archer told me it would take a Command Spell to get through. I haven't used any of mine yet."

"Neither have I," Rani answers.

"I haven't either." Rin shakes her head. "But what good would that do? None of us have a weapon that can take down an Aristoteles, so we'd just be interfering in a fight to get ourselves killed."

"I know one weapon that can. One that did, actually. Black Barrel." Type-Venus looks fond for a moment, then sighs. "But how would we get it here? It's not like the gun would show up in the arena, and anyway, can any of you use guns?"

While Rin and Rani answer no, Hakuno turns her head and listens to someone invisible. "...huh. Archer says he's okay with them, but he can't make something he's never seen."

"I can't hack an item in if I don't know what it is," Rin says with a sigh.

"I could perhaps see it, but I cannot make it without the materials." Rani turns to Type-Venus. "If you remember it well enough, I can try to transfer the memory over to Archer."

"You really could...?" Without warning, Type-Venus grabs Rani in a hug. Rani blinks and does not react as she is squeezed. "Thank you so much!"

After being let go, Rani offers a small smile. "I am glad to be of service of you. Archer, please hold my hand to let me transfer- ah."

The moment Archer appears, he's grabbed in a hug as well. He looks even more awkward than she did when his Master and Rin pry the angel off of him, and they both get hugged for their efforts.

Rani clears her throat. "If you would each hold one of my hands, and if Type-Venus would focus on the Black Barrel we wish to bring forth while Archer clears his mind, I will begin."


	5. Chapter 5

The sky is white with angels.

Leo thinks that this is what fear feels like. Knowing that you are doomed and that nothing in your power can change the outcome.

He never thought that he was flawless. Gawain, too, is not perfect. Their combination, as powerful as it is, is not capable of taking down a number of enemies so great that it may as well be infinite. He is no fool.

How long has it been? How many angels has Gawain struck down, and how many times has he been unable to block an attack? Though the situation is hopeless, the Servant hasn't yet shown signs of giving up. He fights as fiercely as he ever did, though it won't make a difference from if he laid down his sword-

The air around them thins, pulls like it's being badly torn. Leo has to close his eyes and concentrate on breathing for a few moments or he won't get enough oxygen. When he opens his eyes...

Tohsaka Rin. The girl in red stands close to her Lancer Servant, utterly casual.

Rani VIII. The homunculus is protected by her fierce Berserker.

Kishinami Hakuno. The rising star has a hand on her Archer's shoulder.

Speechless, Leo can do nothing but stare at the group. Gawain too falters a bit at seeing three other Servants and Masters in the middle of the fight.

"I'm still going to kill you, you know," Rin reminds him shortly, before raising the hand with her Command Spells. "Lancer! Take down these angels!"

Lancer grins as the Command Spell glows and then disappears. "You don't need to tell me twice." With speed faster than any human could hope to achieve, he flies into the fray, striking out at anything that comes near him.

"Berserker." Rani's voice is as calm as ever as she raises her hand. "Destroy the angels and clear a path."

Berserker roars in assent, almost shaking the arena, and begins to wipe out opponents with every blow.

"Harway, do you want to survive or not?" Rin asks, beginning to toss jewel after jewel at the angels. They explode on impact, knocking them down enough to be brought down by the Servants. "We're on limited time here! I could've just let you die and done this next round-!"

"I understand." Leo raises his own hand. Now is no time to think of the remaining rounds. His survival is on the line now. "Gawain, bring us victory."

His Command Spell disappears. Gawain nods his thanks and brings his blade once again on his enemies.

Even with all that, and Hakuno constantly healing Servants left and right, the angels are only barely thinning out. Gatou, who was just as stunned as Leo at the appearance of three other Masters, has begun to recover.

Fear is beginning to creep back in. Leo shakes himself out of it and looks towards Archer.

The gun in Archer's hands is not one that he recognizes, but the sheer power held within it is unmistakable. Archer has it aimed upwards, seemingly ignoring the angels that fly past: any that have come near him have been struck down by Lancer or Berserker before they could disturb his aim.

Hakuno watches the sky as well, and the Command Spell on her hand begins to glow.

A gap appears between the crowd of angels. Not a large one. Not one that reliably can send a bullet through to the hulking shadow above when the angels are in constant motion.

"Archer! Take down Type-Venus!"

But with a Command Spell, it may be enough.

Archer fires the gun, and the bullet travels quickly out of sight. Leo holds his breath, listening for the sound of an angel's wings being torn or a scream before yet another one dies.

What he hears instead comes from a body he'd forgotten was even there. Gatou's Berserker, the one that had appeared on the battlefield and gone still when other angels swarmed, screams out in pain, and the shadow that was looming-

"Oh don't tell me it's going to fall on us," Rin says, staring upwards.

"It's going to fall on us," Archer replies, deadpan.

The other angels are gone, leaving the rapidly descending form of Type-Venus plainly visible. Rin furiously hacks away, while Rani mumbles something rapidly, and Hakuno-

"Get on this side, the wall's coming up!"

Lancer and Berserker carry their preoccupied Masters to Leo's side of the arena (over some protest by Rin) while Archer and Hakuno run without anyone needing to be carried. The wall separating the winner from the loser slams into place, and the body of Type-Venus falls on top of it.

The wall strains visibly under the weight. Gatou's body is starting to disappear as he calls out for his god.

Leo isn't concerned with that. Rin's panicked voice is more important. "Come on, come on, the system should kick us out in three-"

The wall is being pressed down.

"-two-"

Gatou's body is almost gone.

"-one-"

Just before the system forces them out, Leo sees his Berserker wave to them, then disappear.

Being forced out of the battle is a painful process. Leo rubs his head and picks himself slowly off of the floor in the media room. Around him, various Servants and Masters are doing the same.

Rani is the first to speak. "I believe that went well."

Hakuno nods. "It only took us seven Command Spells between us to do it."

"And practically all of my jewels," Rin grouses. "Ugh, she really owes me for this..." She trails off.

After a pause, Leo bows. "I still don't understand why, but I thank you. You saved my life." Gawain also bows.

"Oh, straighten up," Rin snaps. "I'm still going to kill you. I didn't do it for you, I did it for her."

"Same," Hakuno adds.

"I also agree."

Leo straightens up. "...that doesn't make any sense. However, whatever the cause, the result is that you saved me, and I am grateful to you."

Rin scowls. "You're even more annoying like this..."


End file.
